Great Golems!
|airdate = April 15, 2018 |previousepisode = Terror in the Bayou |nextepisode = Tally Hall is Being Tally Haunted }} Great Golems! is the sixteenth episode of the first season of Unmask Them, Scooby Doo!. Premise The gang goes to the desert to go camping, but a golem is haunting it. Plot It was a hot day in the desert. Two hikers were climbing up a hill towards a rocky cliff. On the edge was a carved in golem, with a square shaped head and body holding up both arms. “That’s a creepy carving,” said one of them. “It is, Jimmy,” said the other hiker. “But John,” said the one who had pointed out the carving. “Who carved it?” “The people who used to live here,” said Jimmy. “Like, thousands of years ago or something. Let’s move on.”’ Jimmy hiked off, but John approached it. He put his hand over the rocky arm. Suddenly, it moved and grabbed him. The golem stepped out and the eye holes began to glow red. It roared, lifted John, and laughed. He screamed. … It was a hot day in the desert. The Mystery Machine was driving along. Scooby and Shaggy were looking out the window. “That’s the four-hundredth cactus we’ve passed,” said Shaggy. “Four-hundred and first,” corrected Scooby. “So, Fred, why did you say we should go here?” asked Velma. “To go desert camping of course!” exclaimed Fred. “It’ll be so much fun. Trust me gang, we can open a tent, or lay in the sand, or explore the unending vastness of the desert, or-” “Find a cold glass of water,” said Shaggy. “He’s right,” said Scooby. “The thirst is mine.” “Don’t worry guys,” said Daphne. “There’s a building!” The gang drove up to an old little wooden building and got out. “It’s the Desert Visitors’ Center,” said Velma. “There’s probably water in there.” “But is the water safe to drink?” asked Daphne. “Or will the demons rise from below and come for us?” “Like, zoinks!” cried Shaggy. “Yikes!” cried Scooby. “Daphne, what are you doing?” asked Fred. “We’re going camping in the desert!” exclaimed Daphne. “It’s a tradition to write scary desert camping stories.” “Riiiight,” said Fred. He walked off to the side. “They have food here,” said Velma, looking in. “Food?” asked Shaggy. “Where?” asked Scooby. They ran in and began to grab food and water bottles. Fred, Daphne, and Velma walked up to the desk. “Man, it’s hot in here,” muttered Velma. “Howdy!” exclaimed the cowboy standing at it. “I’m Desert Ben. Don’t worry! We’ll fix the air condition soon. It broke last week. I hear you’re going out to the desert! I listen in on all conversations. When I was a little boy, my mama used to threaten to destroy my ears.” Fred laughed. “Good one.” “No joke, these are replacements,” said Desert Ben. “Just joking! Anyway, I don’t know why you’re going out to camp with the golem and all-” “Golem?” asked Fred. “That sounds like a mystery.” “It sounds like a monster to me,” said Daphne. “It’s going to wrap the stone around us and suck everything that makes us alive out!” “Not scary,” said Velma. “Sorry.” “But, it’s gonna be you first,” said Daphne. “Nope,” said Velma. “No fear. At all.” “Yeah, the golem’s an old legend. But it’s also a mystery, buy the Desert Mystery Solver’s Pack!” exclaimed Desert Ben. “Should be enough for all of ya to get by.” “I’d pay hundreds of bucks for that!” exclaimed Fred. Desert Ben quickly changed the price. “Not really,” said Fred. “But still, can’t be collapsing in the middle of a chase scene.” He looked around and saw the police watching him. “I mean, the desert,” said Fred. “Don’t take the mystery more seriously than your sanity,” said Daphne. “Out there, you could lose your mind!” “Not scary,” said Velma. “I didn’t make that up,” said Daphne, pointing to a sign reading: Don’t take the mystery more seriously than your sanity. Out there, you could lose your mind. “If the heat of the desert gets to you,” said Desert Ben. “As long as you buy plenty of water.” Scooby and Shaggy walked over with a sack of water and food. “You’re paying five hundred for this,” said Desert Ben. Daphne handed him a five-hundred-dollar bill. Desert Ben gave it a suspicious look. “It’s real,” said Daphne. He sniffed it. “No really, it’s real,” said Daphne. “It’s legit.” He licked it. “I’m rich,” said Daphne. Desert Ben put it in his pocket suspiciously. “And you should buy these flashlights for fifty bucks,” said Desert Ben, pulling out a bucket. “We just need five,” said Velma. “Five dollars,” said Desert Ben, looking disappointed and sounding bored. He held out his hand. Velma grabbed five flashlights and handed him five dollars. “Oh, so they question my money and not your money?” asked Daphne. “This is crazy. Just crazy.” “Well gang, to the desert,” said Fred. “Like, then we can eat,” said Shaggy. “The thirst is real,” said Scooby. By the time the sun was almost down, they had walked out into the desert and set up camp. “Okay,” said Velma. “So, what’s the plan?” “Tell a story,” said Daphne. “Yeah, we’ll wait until nightfall to start investigating,” said Fred. “You know Scoob, sometimes I wish there was no nightfall,” said Shaggy. “I know the feeling,” said Scooby. “Okay, well, here it is,” said Daphne. “Once there was a man. And the sand swallowed him up!” “Not scary,” said Velma. “But the bat demons will come for you!” exclaimed Daphne. “What?!” exclaimed Velma. “Where? When?” “Soon,” said Daphne. “When we begin to wander.” “Oh, maybe we should stay here,” said Velma. Fred shook his head. “It’s dark. We need to get going.” “Bat demons,” chanted Daphne. They began to walk, not seeing the golem that was watching them from the cliff. Soon, the gang was walking through the desert, when all of a sudden, a hiker approached them. “Why hello there!” she exclaimed. “I’m Hikari, the world’s best hiker. I changed my name to Hikari, not only because my original name was awful, but because it sounds like hiker!” “Actually,” said Velma, holding up a book. “Your name is pronounced like hee-kah-ree, not hike car E.” “Whatever,” said Hikari. “I can also climb things, so I guess my name doesn’t matter.” She climbed up a cliff. “I see a bat demon!” exclaimed Daphne. “Where?” asked Velma, sounding nervous. “No, wait, it’s just a bat,” said Daphne. “Hey gang, look,” said Fred. “It’s an old carving.” Suddenly, the golem stepped out with his glowing red eyes and roared! “Like, it doesn’t look like a carving,” said Shaggy. “It looks like a monster!” exclaimed Scooby. “Run!” exclaimed Fred. The gang all bolted off and ducked behind a cliff. The golem walked past. “Like, it sure is hot,” said Shaggy. “Did you bring the water?” asked Scooby. “I thought you did,” said Shaggy. “Nope,” said Scooby. Suddenly, their eyes grew wider and their pupils grew a little smaller. “We must solve the mystery,” said Scooby. “After the golem!” exclaimed Scooby. “Wait, guys, it could be dangerous!” exclaimed Fred. The gang ran after Scooby and Shaggy, only to find them gone. Suddenly, Scooby and Shaggy drove up in the jeep. “Get in losers,” said Scooby. “What about the Mystery Machine?” asked Fred. “Oh, you mean that old thing?” asked Shaggy. “Don’t be a piece of junk like your car, man. Get in the sweet ride.” The gang climbed in and they began to drive. Scooby put on sunglasses. Shaggy did as well. “Now, we just need to find that golem,” said Scooby. “Yeah, let’s drive,” said Shaggy. “Oh, I’m driving,” said Scooby. The jeep drove up to an old cliff with an abandoned looking wooden house at the top. “We’re climbing it,” said Shaggy. “Now!” Daphne looked up guys. “I don’t know, that’s a hard row to hoe. Like, maybe the hoe will come and kill us.” “Not scary,” said Velma. “A bat demon holding one?” asked Daphne. “Don’t even go there,” said Velma. “There’s one behind you,” said Daphne. “Where?!” exclaimed Velma. “Just scaring you,” said Daphne. “I’ll climb first,” said Fred. “Your judgement as leader is not good enough,” said Shaggy. “Let the professionals handle this,” said Scooby. Fred looked down. “It’s so hot…” Words echoed in his ears. “Oh, you mean that old thing? Don’t be a piece of junk, like your car. Your judgement as leader is not good enough. Let the professionals handle this.” “I must get my revenge,” he said. Soon, the gang was crawling up the cliff. “Where’s Fred?” asked Velma. “Maybe the bat demons got him,” said Daphne. Velma shivered with fear. “Like, where the heck is the Jones dude?” asked Shaggy. “We ain’t got time for him anyway,” said Scooby. Daphne and Velma followed up. They walked into the shack and found it empty. Suddenly, the door burst down and the golem came in. It roared! They all screamed and ran out. Suddenly, Fred jumped down and began to punch at Shaggy and Scooby, who dodged. “I’m the leader, I’m the leader,” chanted Fred. They grabbed his fists and threw him backwards into the golem. The golem jumped after them and grabbed Daphne. “And then, I died!” exclaimed Daphne. “That’s not scary!” exclaimed Velma. “That’s bad!” She pulled Daphne away from the golem, who roared! Fred ran up and leapt at Shaggy and Scooby, flying off into the distance. Scooby and Shaggy jumped into the jeep, followed by Daphne and Velma. The golem roared. The jeep soon stopped by a stream. There was a fisherman on the boat. “Hi,” he said. “I’m fishing. In the desert. In the stream. Name’s Fisherman Ted. It’s pretty typical for a fisherman named Ted.” “Ted spoke his tragic last words, and died,” said Daphne. “What?” asked Ted. “Get away from me, creep!” He rowed off. “Finally, some water,” said Velma, drinking some. Velma spit it out. “Okay, that tastes awful. But Shaggy and Scooby, you guys really need some. The desert is messing with you guys and Fred. I’m not sure who’s next.” “Waters for losers,” said Scooby. “I’m kinda thirsty,” said Shaggy. “For something else.” They climbed into the jeep. Daphne followed. Velma looked into the water at her reflection. Suddenly, a Bat Demon rose out and roared! Velma screamed and ran back to the jeep. “It’s a bat demon, get out of here!” exclaimed Velma. “There’s nothing there,” said Daphne. Velma blinked, and it was gone. “Oh, I think I’m starting to see things. I should really get a sip.” “Let’s head back to camp,” said Shaggy. “You can drink there,” said Scooby. “Wait, Velma’s right, there is a bat demon!” cried Daphne. “Drive!” “There isn’t,” said Scooby. “But rulers like us drive losers like you. My poor friend hasn’t got a license, so I’ll drive.” “I’ve got a license in my dreams,” said Shaggy. “Let’s roll,” said Scooby. The jeep drove off. Soon, it was back at camp. “Have some water,” said Shaggy. “Be quick about it,” said Scooby. “I’m ready to get back to driving.” Suddenly, Daphne rolled backwards. “No, please!” she exclaimed. “Don’t hurt me monster! No!” She ran away. Velma grabbed some water and quickly drank. She brought the sack with. “You guys really should have a sip,” said Velma. “No,” said Shaggy. “We aren’t thirsty,” said Scooby. Fred grabbed onto the bottom as the jeep drove away. Soon, it was back out in the desert. Scooby stopped and they all got out. Suddenly, Fred ran towards them! “I am the leader!” he screamed. He got ready to punch Shaggy and Scooby. “I don’t think so,” said Velma. In slow motion, Fred opened his mouth, began his battle cry, and leapt at Shaggy and Scooby, who put up their fists. At the last minute, Velma dove into the middle, jumped up, and poured water into Fred’s mouth. He was knocked backwards, then stood up. “What happened?” he asked. “The heat drove you crazy,” said Velma. “I managed to save you with-” Fred grabbed the bottle and drank the entire thing. “Where’s Daphne?” asked Fred. “She started seeing things,” said Velma. “So did I, but I was sensible enough to get some water.” “I give in,” said Scooby. “I must drink water.” “So must I,” said Shaggy. They each grabbed a bottle and drank the entire thing. “Finally, they’re cured,” said Velma. “Time to catch that golem!” exclaimed Scooby. “Huh?” asked Velma. “It wasn’t enough?” “What’s this?” asked Fred, holding up some clear red tinted plastic. “It’s death!” cried Daphne, jumping up and grabbing it. She ran off. Suddenly, a loud roar echoed around. “Like, the golem is coming,” said Shaggy. “Come at us!” called Scooby. As he said it, the golem jumped out from nowhere and roared! “Run!” screamed Fred, hopping in the jeep at the driver’s seat. Shaggy and Scooby gave him a disapproving look. Velma was hopped on, and it drove off. Velma sat back, relaxed, then turned around and realized the Golem was sitting next to her! The chase scene starts. Velma is running from the Golem. She runs up to the front, then back to the back, then back to the front, and so on, followed by the golem. Suddenly, Daphne rises up and pulled out a baseball bat. The music pauses. “Die monster!” she exclaims. The music resumes. Daphne begins to swing the bat at Velma. She ducks, and the golem is hit. The golem falls over and off of the jeep. The jeep is driving away from the golem! The golem drives up next to the jeep in another jeep and roars! Shaggy and Scooby jump on and begin to beat up the golem, who roars at them rapidly, but pausing and crying out in pain when they punch. The two buddies look at each other and nod, before jumping back to the jeep. The chase scene ends. “Boy, I didn’t realize golems have such big nostrils,” said Shaggy. “I didn’t know you wanted to realize,” said Scooby. “Gang, I have an idea,” said Fred. “Let’s go back to the cliffs.” “What cliffs?” asked Daphne. “Die Bat Demon!” “Where?” asked Velma. Daphne hit her with a baseball bat. “Oh, me,” said Velma. She grabbed the bat and threw it out of the jeep. Soon, the van was on the cliff. Fred walked out of the shack. “My fixes to the shack have been successful,” said Fred. “Golem?!” called Shaggy. “Come and get some!” exclaimed Scooby. The golem climbed up and roared! They all screamed and ran into the shack, followed by the golem! “Die monster!” cried Daphne, leaping into the shack at Velma. They all stepped into a walk-in freezer. Fred slammed the door. “Like, I’m thirsty!” cried Shaggy. “I’m terrified!” cried Scooby. “I’m hungry!” exclaimed Shaggy and Scooby. “What am I doing?” asked Daphne. “What the heck am I doing in a golem costume?” asked the golem. “We can answer that,” said Fred, pulling off the mask, “Desert Ben.” “Wait, he’s the golem I’ve been trying to catch?” asked Shaggy. “Why were we trying to catch a golem?” asked Scooby. “You guys had gone crazy from the heat,” said Velma. “Just like Desert Ben here. You see, with the air condition broken, Desert Ben had to work in the Desert Visitor’s Center in the heat. The desert heat really made us act weird, so why not everybody else? Ben knew the legend of the golem, and my guess is he was reading the book when the heat got to him, and his mind had one idea, golems, just like Daphne’s idea was monsters, mine was Bat Demons, Fred’s was being leader, and Shaggy and Scooby’s was mystery. When Scooby and Shaggy realized the nostrils of the golem were oddly big, I realized that they weren’t nostrils, they were eyeholes in the mask. That’s why we found the red plastic, it was used to give flashlights a red tint. And only Desert Ben had flashlights.” “Well, I’d love to say I would have gotten away with it if you meddling kids hadn’t foiled my plan, but I don’t know what my plan was!” exclaimed Desert Ben. “Well, let’s throw a party in honor of us.” They all walked out, leaving Shaggy and Scooby behind. They looked at each other. “Yeah, let’s throw a party,” said Scooby. He and Shaggy walked out Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer of this episode. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review below! Locations *Office Suspects Culprits Notes/Triva * Daphneism: Trying to tell scary stories Home Media Category:Unmask Them, Scooby Doo! Category:Episodes